Love Story Dramione Edition
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: The title says it all! I was bored and I know that it is VERY cheesy! R&R! Oneshot Dramione ;D


**I was listening to the song and this idea popped into my head. I know have a laptop so I can write on the go! Back to the point. I'm sorry if this sucks or is a little confusing...but hey! I came up with the idea in like literally ten seconds. But the actually writing took WAAAAY longer!**

**Disclaimer~NO!**

* * *

_We were both young  
When I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts _

I was 12, the summer before 2nd Year at Hogwarts, and I was bored. My mum and I were going grocery shopping for dinner. We had steped not two feet in the store before Mum had seen a friend tht she hadn't seen in a long time. They hugged and started talking and has not stoppd for five minutes now. I was getting impatient. I walked over to my mum and asked for the list.

I was off to find the stuff. The first thing was pasta sauce. Easy. Meatballs? Check. Pasta? Too high... I jumped and streched but I still couldn't reach it. All of a sudden I saw a very pale hand reach up and grab it. "Is this what you wanted?" You had asked. "Thank you." I said stiffly and turned on my hel to leave th isle. Lucky for me, you didn't follow. There was something familiar about you though...I didn't think much of it.

Mum and her friend were finally done talking but she had asked us to come over for dinner that night. Of course, my mum said yes. It was formal so I had to wear a dress. Lucky for me!

Tha night, I finally remembered who you had happened to be. You were Draci Malfoy. The arrogant sod who hates Harry Potter just because he had refused to become your friend. I had hoped not to see you again until school resumed but then my family went to Mum's friend's house and I realized that our Mum's were best friends. I saw you and ran to the nearest room. It was a bedroom, colorted with green and silver, but also red. The doors at the end of the room where open and I stepped onto the balcony. There was a slight breeze which made the night amost perfect.

_I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

I heard a cough behind and saw you standing there. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked rather rudely.

"I was just wondering why you had run away. You are not one too, I'm sure of it." I stayed still. "Come on Hermione. I'm not gonna bite."

I whipped around. "You called me Hermione."

"It's your name is it not?"

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked. That's all."

"Come on."

You led me to a ballroom with a bunch of people. I gasped and gripped your hand tighter.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns _

"Relax Hermione. No one will hurt you if you're with me." You had whispered in my ear making me shiver. We actaully started having fun. Talking, dancing, eating. But, soon you had to go discuss something with your Mum and Dad. But then I saw you telling them something firmly and start walking towards me.

_I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

We walked out to the lake and you started throwing pebbles into the water. That night was fun and ever since then we were the best of friends. A secret friendship at Hogwarts, a real one at home. All an act around everyone else.

We are both 17 now. You're a Death Eater, but that didn't scare me. I knew that you hated it. I acciddently let it slip that you were one in my house and that night when you came over, my dad started yelling at the top of his lungs.

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go,

_And I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

I sat on the staircase crying my eyes out. I kept beggin you over and over again to stay, but Dad wouldn't have it. We locked eyes just before you left and I said, "Draco, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, allthere's left to dso is run away. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. I love you just...please just say yes." You nodded then left. That night, I got a letter from you, askig if I could sneak out for a while. I replied with a yes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Draco. Listen to me. I love you and you won't say anything. Tell me how you feel. My parents and your as well tellus how to feel. I know this diffucult but it's so real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, don't you see? Just say yes."

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

But soon, I rew tired of waiting if you were ever gonna talk to me ever agian. My faith in you is fading. When I saw you alone on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, I ran up to you and yelled, "Draco! I've been so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. I'm in love with you and you just push me away like you always do. Is this all in my head I don't even know what to think anymore!"

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_You knelt top the ground, pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me Hermione. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to our parents. Go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes."

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I finally got what I wanted. "You love me and that's all that matters. I will go pick out a white dress. AND yes I will marry you." You smiled and put the ring n my ring finger. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco." And we kissed. A wonderful, pure bliss kiss. Our first, but not last.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_And they lived happily ever after..._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so cheesy...and lame. Pretty pointless but hey! It's my first story with my favortie couple in the whole wide world! Well...next to Seddie of course...**

**Did it suck? Was it good? I'd love to know!**


End file.
